San Andreas: Los Blood Hermanos
by K.T. Monteiro
Summary: Caesar and CJ are forced to band together when various gangs make it their life's mission to assinate them. They make their way from Los Santos across the U.S. to Vice City with the help of new and old friends in efforts to take out the sons of b's.
1. La Primera Opcion the First Choice

**SAN ANDREAS: LOS BLOOD HERMANOS **

**(Blood Brothers)**

_**by K.T. Monteiro**_

_**What up! I don't own any of the GTA games or characters. However, the new peoples are MINE!**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It had been a two years.

Ever since the end of the the Big Smoke drug conspiracy and everything had finally began to settle back down to normal, Caesar Vialpando had seriously been thinking of settling down as well. The gang was back together, regardless of the fact they were few in number. He had made new friends of Grove Street Families. Not to mention, he had a lovely wife-to-be to come home to every night. With his cut of the green he and CJ had acquired two years ago, he'd bought a nice home in Market district. Kendl had been managing the money and had her pretty brown eyes set on a big two story house in Richman.

However, something was missing. Caesar felt empty, perhaps hollow. He could not figure what was missing. He had a good woman, a job as a bartender at the Pig Pen, gorgeous house which he _owned_. What could it have been?

That Saturday afternoon, this very question was answered.

I was parked in the Burger Shot parking lot in Marina, stuffing my boca full of fries and sprunk, having no shame, ese. I had just got back from the barber shop down the street where my homie Diego was freshenin' up my cut. This whole trip into town would have, _should _have taken all of two hours. But I had taken four and a half hours. Kendl and I had fought earlier, and once again it was about the same thing: the wedding. First, she wanted a wedding planner. Then it was a brand new dress from San Fierro. Then it was a limo. Then afat ass fiesta in Las Venturas. Then it was what we should name our first baby. Then this, then that.

It wasn't so much I was bothered by her _fascination _with the wedding preparations. It was like I was being smothered by her desires, her needs, I was being encircled. And soon. . .getting married transformed into getting trapped, getting robbed of my life. I was already starting to feel the withdrawl of being able to do what I wanted, ese. An example was working a job from sun up to sun down (really from sun down to sun up, since it's a strip club. What other job would I have picked?), having to be home in a set amount of time or else Kendl would trip. Being a man in a _relationship_. I'd never felt the pressure of being commited like I did when I proposed. I hated to admit it to myself. For damn sure did _not _want to admit it to Kendl. But...I was regretting my proposal.

I was finishing off my sprunk and was dreading going home when my cell went off. I figured it was Kendl, so I began making up a lie that would calm her down.

"Hola?" I asked.

"Caesar? That you?"

It was the voice of my homeboy Gregorio. He sounded frantic, like he was about to drop the phone.

"Simon (yes), ese. Que pasa?"

"Ese, some putos from Ballas just shot up Juan's laundromat down in Los Flores."

"Que (what)? Chingao! (what the fuck!)"

"Sure, ese. Ballas is attackin' all over in Flores and Playa del Seville."

"Why? Por que, ese?"

"Shit, I dunno! Blowin up shit and everything. It's worse than the Riots! Chota (police) ain't even reactin!"

I was listenin' to everything my compadre was sayin', and then all of a sudden...SNAP! That was what was missing, missing from my life. That _action_, that fight, that fuego. The violence from my old barrio, the excitement of not stepping out of my house without at least a M-9 or a simple pistol. The paranoia that someone might be watching me, wanting with everything in their being, everything in their soul, to be the one to kill the Los Aztecas Lord, the O.G. And I missed being the one to shatter their dream and their skull with a small token of my appreciation, a bullet.

So, I decided to get way into that shit.

"Yo, homie, donde es tu (where are you?)"

"I'm over n Lil' Mexico at Mamita's crib. Shit poppin off here, too. You know I wouldn't ask you shit like this out the blue. I know you got a woman now. But, homes, we need you."

"You got some calor para mi (heat for me)?" I asked, not giving a second thought to the "you got a woman now" part.

"Tu sabes (you know it)"

"Orale. I'm on my way."

I pulled through into Little Mexico, my heart skippin beats like a muthafucka. I could hear gun shots breaking through the air so loud it seemed as if my red Windsor wouldn't be able to withstand the sound and my tires would crack. Still, I rolled through the hood up into Mamita's driveway, not letting the sweat touch the collar on my blue polo shirt. The sun was going down and I could see stars sprinkled on the sky like diamonds on a piece of velvet. I was calm and ready.

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The ring made my heart jump out of my nose. My pulse jumpstarted again and the sweat touched my collar. Without thinking up a lie just in case it was Kendl, I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caesar Vialpando, where in the fuck are you!""

I exhaled sharply. I knew I should have thought up a lie.

"Caesar!"

"Simon, baby?"

"Where the fuck are you? I've been looking for you for hours! What, I'm not worth keeping your word? You don't care enough to come home anymore?"

"I'm in the middle of somethin, Kendl. Calm down. I'll be home."

"That what you said FIVE HOURS AGO! I bet you laid up wit sum bitch, ain't you? Uh-huh! You laid up wit sum hoe from that goddamn club!"

"Kendl-"

"Yeah, you are, Caesar! I told you before I ain't no dumb hoe. I ain't one a them latin bitches you was wit 'fore we got together, Caesar. AN' I don't appreciate yo' ass treatin me like I am one, you muthafucka!"

"Kendl-"

"AN' jus so you know, Imma find out who da slut is, and when I do, I'm cuttin her bitch ass and yours!"

"KENDL, SHUT THE FOCK UP! I'm not cheating on you! I've been fockin faithful since we got together! You so fockin stupida!"

"I'm stupid, Caesar? I'm fuckin' stupid? You the dumbass who fuckin' proposed! You asked me, remember?"

I took in a deep breath. "Shu know what? I remember, Kendl. I fockin remember! AN' you should member this, ma. FOCK IT! The wedding is OFF!"

Then I punched the END button my phone.

That conversation was the one thing I needed to get me amped up, to get me hyper, to get me blood thirsty again. I was like a bull in the arena, and the stupid ass bull-fighter just stepped on my turf in a bright ass red sweater.

I kicked open the door. I climbed out and slammed it shut so hard, I felt the concrete vibrate. I walked up to Mamita's door and banged a balled fist against the fake wood. I got so pissed off, I kicked the door, then I kicked it again. It never crossed my mind that Mamita was in fact 75 years old and could barely walk even with the aid of a walker. But it wasn't Mamita who opened the door. It was my friend of way back in escuela, the eighth grade all the way up to senior graduation.

Gregorio's blue-black hair was pulled backin a ponytail, looking like a weave. Hewas bulky now. I guessed I had not been to the hood in such a long time. His bronze skin was tight with resistance as the muscle made it stretch. Where as all the other vatos had beards and mustaches and I just cut mine off, Gregorio had only peach fuzz even though him and me were the same age. I used to make fun of him because at sixteen I could grow a 5 o'clock shadow plus I shaved and his chin was as smooth as a baby's ass. But he'd get right back at me and would say the only reason why I was so "macho" when it came to my chin was because I ate too much pussy. I had to eat it out to get a beard. But in the end we were always amigos. I loved him to death. Partially because he was so innocent, regardless of the fact he carried heat and smoked weed. He was still a virgin at 25 years old, making him a lil' kid underneathe me, a baby brother.

"What up, ese? Come in and get dis heat. We gotta get out dere with the other homies to back up the hood. These Ballas outta control."

Gregorio told hold on my arm and lead me inside. I was under Mamita's roof less that four minutes before I was back outside in the now pitch black night. Gregorio and me walked our way around the hood following gunshots.

"So, ese, what's up wit chu? You don't come thru no more," Gregorio started, not taking his eyes off the streets.

"Nada, homie. Just workin'," I looked down at the uzi Gregorio had supplied me with, "tryin' to make my bills."

"Ha, I feel you. I member when you ain't have no bills. No woman. You had _women_."

"I member too. I just had da hood." I looked up, feeling lonely all of a sudden. Like the hood was all I really had and I had just given it up for nothing.

"But chu can't have both."

I made the mistake of taking my eyes off streets, the houses, the cars ahead of me to look at Gregorio.

"Both? No comprende."

Gregorio's eyes were still fixed in front.

"Shu can't have a woman that you love _and _a hood that you love. There no way that can work," he said, his accent heavy and fierce.

"Por que (why)?"

"Because. . .shu just can't. Shu got to pick. Otherwise. . ."

He trailed off. His eyes popped open as if he'd just seen a ghost. I saw him take in a deep breath and drop his gun.

"G-"

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

I blinked...and when I opened my eyes again, blood sprayed like a thick sheet of rain from God. Gregorio's neck became a fountain of virgin blood as it shot blood from a broken artery. The bullet had traveled in the front of his neck and out the back, so this deep gash was a peeping hole that you could see through. I was so shocked by what was happening, I did not realize that the other four shots that went off were aimed at me but were for some reason missing me.

Gregorio fell backwards...hard. He landed head first on his back, damaging his skull. I sank to my knees beside him and pulled him up onto my folded knees. I kept gasping for air. I didn't understand that in order to breathe I needed to let air go as well as let it in. I couldn't find my voice. I couldn't even scream. I just kept gasping and sucking in air.

It seemed like it took the ambulance forever to show up. By the time they decided to arrive, Gregorio was long dead. His brown skin had turned black and icy-cold. The green eyes had rolled to the back of his head. The blood had ceased to leak. It seemed as though my clothes as well as skin had absorbed all the blood that was left in his body. The paramedics had to pull the corspe from my grasp. My joints had locked up and could not move. My lungs had learned to breathe again, but this was only to keep me from dying myself. The police asked me questions, like what gang did I belong to? Did I know who had shot my friend? Did I have a police record? That bullshit. Of course the answer to each of those questions was yes, but I played the whole "Me no speak eny einglis" card to get off the hook.

I was covered in another's blood when I returned home that evening, like a newborn baby's covered in its mother's blood.


	2. FORELLI

CHAPTER TWO: **FORELLI**

I was in shock. I was stupified. Did this nigga just hang up in my face? Did this bastard just call off _my _wedding? Oh, no he didn't! Well, I sure as fuck was not going to get on my knees and call him back like some bitch he had trained. I also had no intention of calling off any fuckin' wedding, not after all the sweat and blood I put into it. I'd just change the locks on the house and continue with the planning. I'd send CJ to pick him up on the day of our matrimonial union.

I threw the phone against a picture frame on top of the television, shattering the glass to pieces. I made my way to the kitchen and hunched over the island counter, my black hair, which now had red hi-lights, falling in my face. It was hard to keep from crying. It was hard to think about how Cesar, the man I loved, just cursed me and called off the wedding _he_ had brought about.

Everything that was so beautiful between me and Cesar was falling apart like a wad of wet tissue. It seemed like I was marrying myself. I was putting in the effort. As of late, Cesar was a walking zombie. He didn't kiss the same. He didn't love the same. I should have known another woman was in the picture.

And now what was I going to do now that I knew there was a second woman in his life? What was I going to do now that I knew he in the arms of another woman, maybe a thin Mexican woman, with long black hair and a tight stomach? Sit there and cry? I refused! I'd just drink myself to sleep instead. That way I'd still have some kind of self dignity left.

I opened the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Paul. Forget the cup. I pulled the cork off and poured the hot fire down my throat. I sucked a tooth as the sensation crawled down my throat and burned my windpipe. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadow slide across the wall. I swung around, the bottle swinging from my hand, my eyes darting back and forth trying to see whatever flew across the white wall. The heart in my chest began beating wildly against my ribs and I took a few steps back into the living room.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice shaking. I looked around for the pistol Cesar said he had hidden behind the vase of artificial roses. I ran my hand behind the vase sitting on a dusty wooden coffee table. Just then I remembered I'd put the gun in the closet because a visible gun seemed tacky and ghetto to me.

Thump. Thump.

I jumped in rhythm with the slight sound. It was almost like someone was coming down the stairs. I searched the living room, throwing pillows and picture frames. I needed something to protect myself with. Finally, I discovered a gun under the couch. I had known the pistol in the closet wasn't the only one Cesar had hidden. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed me from behind. I guessed it was a man because when I jammed my heel into their groin, they let go. I whirled around and aimed the pistol at them. Out of the shadows of my house, three others appeared. When I had calmed down a bit, I could see that there were two white men in gray suits and one black man in a black jogging outfit. I thought it was the Asian man I had kicked in the balls. I could tell because he was crying in the corner.

"Shut up, you cunt," the blonde white man commanded nonchalantly.

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed, feeling the fear and panic jumpstart in my heart. "How'd you get in my house?"

"First," the white man said putting a pair of glasses on his nose, "put the gun down."

"Are you crazy? No, I'm not putting the damn gun down! Not til you leave out of my house!"

The white man sighed and smiled. "There's no need in you waving that godforsaken thing in the air, sweetie. Cesar, you know him, right? He's your. . .love interest, yes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, sweetie, I don't want to get my new suit dirty in your blood, okay? It cost a fortune. I want to do things nice and easy."

"What things? What are you talking about?"

"Cesar Vialpando is dead."

"WHAT!" I pulled the trigger. The bullet fired but missed the target.

The other white man and black man jumped on me, tackling me down the ground. I tried to fight, but I'd fallen so hard, the whole left side of my face had gone numb. A heavy knee sunk down into the middle of my back and my arms were tied behind my back, so they were useless to me. The blonde man knelt down, squatting like a Native in the forest.

"What do you mean Cesar is dead?" I shouted, tears of sorrow more than pain falling out of my eyes.

"Just as I said. He is dead. Now, I'll tell you what happened and what's going to happen to you, so you can brace yourself. But you have to be quiet, or I'll just shoot you right here. You promise to keep quiet?"

I sniffed snot into my nose and nodded.

The blonde man smiled, chapped lips revealing a crooked smile.

"Okay, honey. I'm Benjamin Forelli of the Forelli Mafioso Family. You've heard of the Leone Family, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I killed them, all fifty-two of the bastards, with these hands." He lifted up the pale, seemingly cold hands. I hoped to God he wouldn't touch me with them.

"Why?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I was tired of the sons of bitches. I was tired of being chased out of Liberty City. I was tired of being chased out of Vice. And it all lead me here. Here to the beautiful San Andreas. For months, I lived here. I watched how all the Lords ran their gangs. How they had everything under their thumb. The power was stupendous. It was all very clear who was in charge. Carl Johnson was in charge of Grove Street, no matter how very unorganized it was and still is. Wu Zi Mu is head of the triads, Lonnie Pham of Da Nang Boys. And Cesar Vialpando of Los..Los...whatever fuckin' wet back gang it is. I wanted that power, that control of everything and everybody around me. I wanted control of Liberty. So I drove all the way from Caligula's Palace in Las Venturas all the way to Marcos Bistro. There was a celebration of the assassination of my three brothers, something that I had known nothing about while I was away here. I bought the entire stock of C-4 bombs at 8-Ball's in Portland and Shoreshide Vale and I blew the whole fucking block to bits. I had originally planned only to blow up the resturant, but fire's contagious. I guess all the buildings on the block got infected with it." He giggled with that last sentence, holding his stomach.

"Who killed Cesar?" I asked.

"Who killed Cesar? I did, honey. I killed him! Well, indirectly I should say. I sent some of those headless chickens from the Ballers gang out. If your husband didn't want to get killed, he should have stayed in Mexico, making my my tacos and leather shoes. I would have been happy to stay in Italy,...but once again I was chased out!" He laughed again, allowing the other three men to join in this time.

My ears buzzed with laughter.

"Why you crying, baby?" he asked. He touched me with those icy cold fingers. It sent chills down my spaine so violent, I was ready to vomit.

He pulled an AK-47 out of a black leather bag I had not noticed before. My pulse quicken and I squirmed underneath the thick knee.

"Please! Please, don't shoot me! Don't kill me!" I begged, the tears now free flowing.

"Shhhhhhhhh...," he whispered as he cocked it and pumped the arm. He tilted the gun down and closed one eye. I felt him aiming it right between my eyes. "Shhhhhh...,baby. It'll be over soon."

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Please... Please, don't...Please..."

I heard the click of the safety being released with every inch of my body. All I saw was Cesar's face.

CLIIIIIIIIIIcckkkkk...

"BOSS!"

"Oh my fucking God, for a cunt's sake!"

I heard the gun hit the floor. Still, I refused to open my eyes.

"What?"

"I just got a call from Leeroy."

"Who the fuck is Leeroy?"

"Leeroy from the Ballers."

"And what the fuck did he say?"

"The man who was shot and killed in Little Mexico tonight was not Cesar Vialpando."

"What?" I heard his shoes scrape the carpet as he stood up. "What the fuck do you mean it's not him?"

"They shot a man that was with him... Not him."

The ear piercing sound of glass shattering made me jump under the pressure of the bent knee. But that was nothing compared the jump in my heart. Cesar was not dead!

"Boss, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Am I alright? You little cunt! I ask you little bastards to do one fucking thing! One fucking thing! Kill the fucking wet back! How hard could it have been? Shoot his ass! Give him one right in the dome! He was damn near alone! His fucking gang is _wiped out_! I paid a lot of money to make sure the police were busy tonight! I could NOT have made it easier to kill the fuck-face! What THE FUCK DO YOU DO? You come to me and tell me that the motherfucker in the hospital is not him! Fuck NO, I'm not ALRIGHT, thanks."

There was a second of quiet. Only a second.

"Uhhhh, Boss."

"WHAT!"

The voice cleared its throat, obviously afraid for his life. "What do we do now?"

"What do we do now?" He paused. "We go to back to Vice."

"Why not Liberty?"

"Because...I want to play on my turf. Liberty isn't ready yet. The bastard is going to die, but this time I want him to walk to his death."

I heard the gun lift off the ground.

"But first...,"

The arm on the gun was pumped.

"We take care of her."

"BOSS, wait! We shouldn't kill her."

"Why not?"

"Because...if Cesar thinks she is dead he might not coming looking for you, making it so we'd have to come back on his turf to look for him. That gives him the upper hand-"

"But if we keep his bitch alive and with us, he'll look for her, follow our lead."

"Exactly, Boss."

"Uh-huh... Okay, I understand."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He was smiling down at me, his teeth yellow with garlic.

"The first time you say a word, I'll shoot you." He aimed the gun down at me and laughed. "Understand?"

I didn't get to tell him I understood before I was lifted, gagged, and blindfolded. The last thing I remembered was this heavy piece of something being dropped on my head and feeling warm blood trickle down my forehead before I passed out.


End file.
